Meio Ano
by Yu207
Summary: "Eu lanço um desafio", Yamazaki Takashi anunciou "Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses". Mal sabia ele que a aposta seria levada com sangue nos olhos. Li Syaoran não estava disposto a perder.
1. Chapter 1

.:. .:. .:.

.:. .:. .:.

.:. .:. .:.

**Meio Ano**

.:.

.:.

_Capítulo 1_

.:.

.:.

.:.

Li Syaoran.

Ah, Li Syaoran.

Ele realmente tinha passado do limites.

- Você é um babaca! - ela gritou com todo o pouco fôlego que tinha.

- Essa frase não se torna mais inovadora só porque agora todos os vizinhos sabem - veio a resposta da cozinha - e não preciso te ver para saber qual dedo você está me mostrando, Sakura.

_Que seja, babaca_. Dois segundos depois, ele apareceu à porta da sala com um copo de água nas mãos e ela ainda fazia o sinal indelicado com o dedo do meio.

- Corte esse sorriso idiota, seu otário - Sakura teria jogado uma almofada em sua direção, mas a verdade é que sua coordenação não estava exatamente preservada e o máximo que conseguiu foi algo como um espasmo no sofá - E não quero mais sua água. Agora me devolva a garrafa.

- Para você derrubar a outra metade da tequila no tapete? De jeito algum, Sakura - um suspiro quando ela fez a pior careta do mundo e ele acabou por deixar o copo na cômoda da sala para andar em sua direção - É, é isso aí. Peguei sua garrafa na sua cara. Sou um cara mau. Me processa. E, pelo amor de Deus, larga esse telefone - ela não tinha percebido que segurava o aparelho até o chinês tirá-lo de seus dedos - Agora, vamos, consegue se levantar? É claro que não consegue. Coloca seu braço em volta do meu pescoço que eu te levo pro seu quarto, sim?

Ela poderia posar de difícil, mas não resistiu à ideia de sua cama. _Ah, cama_… Sem qualquer lealdade ao seu orgulho, fez conforme o requisitado e Syaoran a levantou sem esforço. O familiar perfume amadeirado chegou aos seus sentidos e, embora se recusasse a admitir, aproveitou cada centímetro da pele dele contra a sua.

O caminho da sala para o quarto foi ridiculamente rápido e logo o calor de seu vizinho foi substituído pelo algodão de seus lençois. Não sabia dizer se o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios foi de alívio ou de lamento.

- Pronto, está entregue - ele bateu as palmas uma na outra como se ela tivesse deixado pó em suas mãos - Vou voltar para meu apartamento. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só gritar.

- Pare de dar uma de durão, eu sei que você também está bêbado - ela provocou com a voz enrolada e, como um gato puxando a toalha de mesa, agarrou-o pela camisa. Ele não estava tão sóbrio assim, afinal. Com o pouco de força que lhe restara, Sakura conseguiu desequilibrá-lo e fazê-lo cair em cima de si.

- Sakura - ele a repreendeu, girando rapidamente para o espaço ao lado dela - Você não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã, mas eu vou. Vou fazer você se arrepender.

- Eu vou fazer algo de que vou me arrepender? - ela questionou, sem deixar de perceber que os olhos dele correram por um momento pelo decote de sua blusa.

- Vai. Vou fazer você morrer de vergonha amanhã - e, certamente antes do que ela gostaria, Syaoran colocou-se novamente de pé - Estou indo para meu apartamento, Sakura. Boa noite.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

- Ela fez o quê? - Tomoyo quase engasgou com o suco de laranja.

Estavam sentados tipicamente ao Sabor Café, cenário de encontro de todos os ali presentes. A pessoa chave para essa questão era Li Syaoran, chinês com o recorde de bicos em Tomoeda. Foi trabalhando como garçom naquele café que conheceu Yamazaki Takashi, antigo companheiro de bandeja (_"Você sabia, nos tempos antigos, era requisitado um desempenho de alta performance, com rígida seleção de tamanho dos braços a histórico do clã para se poder iniciar o treinamento de garçom?"_), Daidouji Tomoyo, possivelmente a jovem mais rica da cidade ("_Com licença, mas houve um engano, a senhorita está pagando o dobro do valor", "Essa é a minha gorjeta, querido, você é um fenômeno. Gostaria de ser modelo para minha coleção masculina de verão?"_) e mesmo a estabanada Kinomoto Sakura, sua vizinha (_"Olá, serei a nova garçonete do Sabor Café e aquele moço de olhos puxados me falou que seria você quem me treinaria. Você me parece estranhamente familiar. Por acaso nos conhecemos de algum lugar?", "Nos encontramos toda semana trocando o lixo. Você é minha vizinha")._

De uma forma esquisita, acabaram por formar um fiel quarteto de amigos.

Syaoran remexeu o palitinho de seu expresso.

- É, bêbada feito uma mendiga. Estávamos virando tranquilamente aquela tequila do Ano Novo - essa história aparecerá mais tarde, leitores - quando os limões acabaram. Fui ao meu apartamento buscar mais, porque Sakura não faz compras a meses, ah, não me olha com essa cara, e, quando voltei, estava a garrafa virada no tapete e essa maluca desmaiada no sofá.

- Ah, pobre Sakura - Tomoyo meneou a cabeça.

- Vá catar besouros no mato, Syaoran! - a ex-garçonete interviu em defesa própria - Você faz tudo soar muito pior.

- Você diz isso porque não se lembra do que fez - o chinês pontuou tranquilamente, bebericando de seu café - O pior ainda está por vir. Ela passou uma hora inteira desmoronada naquele sofá. Limpei os biscoitos da mesa, o chão molhado, até mesmo dei leite para aquele gato horroroso ingrato. De repente, Sakura volta à vida e, adivinhem…

- Ah, não, ela vomitou no vaso que a minha mãe deu de presente.

- Não.

- Ela teve um surto criativo e descobriu a nova fórmula do shoyu, que depois batizou com o próprio nome.

- Vou ignorá-lo, Yamazaki. Toquem os tambores - Syaoran fez uma pausa dramática para o eco imaginário da percussão - ...Ela ligou para Yukito.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - o trio fez em uníssono. Syaoran apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

_- Eu liguei para o Yukito?_

_- Ela ligou para o Yukito?_

- Quem é Yukito mesmo?

- Syaoran! - Tomoyo bateu na mesa, fazendo o café do amigo pular para o lado e alguns fregueses olharem em sua direção com desaprovação - Como você pôde deixar ela fazer isso? Todo mundo sabe que o maior fracasso do mundo é ligar para o ex-namorado e paixão platônica milenar numa sexta-feira à noite, bêbada, para se lamentar do término e saber como ele está superando a relação.

Sakura afundou na cadeira, fazendo um som agudo com a garganta. Yukito fora seu namorado por exatos oito meses e nove dias. De fato, não foi um namoro que durou muito tempo. Tudo começou romanticamente com um passeio no parque de diversões e fogos de artifício e ela pensou que nada poderia ser mais perfeito que namorar o melhor amigo de seu irmão… Até que, havia um mês, o rapaz de cabelos claros lhe informou que achava que não sentiam a mesma coisa e que ele a considerava apenas como uma irmã mais nova ("Mas gostaria muito que continuássemos amigos"). _Blablabá, cale a boca, seu calhorda, não importa se fui apaixonada por você desde os seis anos de idade, você não faz diferença alguma na minha vida._ E até que ela estava conseguindo manter a pose de "estou muito bem sem você, obrigada" durante aquele mês… Se não fosse pela noite anterior. _Nãããooo… Porcaria de tequila!_

- Nunca houve uma pose de "estou muito bem sem você, obrigada" - Syaoran comentou, lendo-a completamente. A jovem lançou-lhe um olhar patético - Ah, vamos, Sakura, não foi tão ruim assim. Sou um cara legal e arranquei o telefone da sua mão antes que terminasse de dizer que estava muito bem sem ele. E, honestamente, não sei se Yukito conseguiria entender o que você estava falando… Você parecia um caso raro de fonoaudiologia.

Yamazaki Takashi levantou a mão subitamente.

- Eu lanço um desafio.

A mesa grunhiu em uníssono (é o que acontece com tanto tempo de convivência). Yamazaki costumava esporadicamente colocar desafios à turma e, apesar de comumentemente absurdos, era de praxe que se tornassem grandes objetivos. Foi daquela forma que Sakura comprou um gato, que Yamazaki pediu Chiharu em namoro, que Tomoyo fez uma coleção de roupas infantis masculinas e que Syaoran foi modelo dessa coleção. Agora aquele desafio em particular mudaria o curso da vida de todos os envolvidos naquela mesa. Obviamente, contudo, nenhum deles tinha ciência do impacto que as próximas palavras do rapaz de olhos puxados geraria em seus destinos.

O rapaz bateu na mesa (todos eles adoravam fazer isso).

- Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses. Condições?

- Impossível - a garota de olhos verdes balançou a cabeça, mas Syaoran e Tomoyo pareceram estranhamente energizados com a ideia.

- Condição: se eu conseguir um encontro para ela e eles continuarem juntos por um mês, ganho um livro - Syaoran iniciou, estralando os dedos.

- Condição: se eu conseguir filmar o primeiro beijo, Syaoran vai usar minha coleção de roupas infantis por uma semana - Tomoyo sorriu - Sem exceção no fim de semana.

Yamazaki riu alto, ao que o chinês rugiu um "Quê?" que poderia fez os pombos ao lado de fora levantar vôo.

- Já vou dizendo que será impossível - Sakura abanou as mãos em frente ao rosto - Condições: se eu não namorar em seis meses, Tomoyo terá de apagar aquele vídeo do Ano Novo, sim, Tomoyo!, Syaoran se vestirá de criança por uma semana e Yamazaki vai fazer aulas de natação, vamos lá, já está na hora de aprender a nadar, Yamazaki. E eu mereço uma condição para cada um de vocês, já que a aposta é sobre mim!

- Eu aposto a _minha vida_ que consigo arranjar um namorado para Sakura! - Syaoran vociferou em resposta; ele realmente não queria passar uma semana vestido com um catavento na cabeça.

- Muito bem. Condições à mesa - Yamazaki colocou a palma ao centro, seguido dos outros três - E começa o desafio!

E foi assim que o desafio 41 de Yamazaki foi lançado, numa tarde fria de outono no usual ponto de encontro, Sabor Café.

... Este será o cenário de toda essa história.

Protagonistas: Kinomoto Sakura e Li Syaoran.

Local: Tomoeda.

Tempo: Meio ano.

.:.

.:.

.:.


	2. Chapter 2

Meio Ano

.:.

.:.

.:.

_"Desafio Sakura a arranjar um namorado em seis meses. Condições?"_

_"Se eu conseguir um encontro para ela e eles continuarem juntos por um mês, ganho um livro"._

_"Se eu conseguir filmar o primeiro beijo, Syaoran vai usar minha coleção de roupas infantis por uma semana"._

_"Se eu não namorar em seis meses, Tomoyo terá de apagar aquele vídeo do Ano Novo, Syaoran se vestirá de criança por uma semana e Yamazaki vai fazer aulas de natação"._

_"Condições à mesa… E começa o desafio!"._

_.:._

_.:._

_.:._

- Pare de me olhar assim, Sakura.

O risinho que escapou como um fio pela garganta da garota não passou despercebido, embora ela tivesse se esforçado para comprimi-lo entre os lábios. O chinês atirou um pano de prato como um míssil em sua cabeça.

- Idiota, eu sei que você está me imaginando de roupas infantis!

A jovem riu como uma estúpida e o chinês abanou as mãos em frente ao rosto: uma tentativa vã de não se contaminar pela chacota que viria a seguir.

- Você se deu muito mal, Syaoran - as lágrimas que ela enxugou do canto dos olhos eram zombaria líquida - Você não tem como ganhar a aposta! Eu farei questão de afastar qualquer alma masculina que se aproximar nos próximos seis meses…

- Você não precisa se esforçar muito para isso, não é?

- ...E vou gravar cada segundo dessa sua cabeleira usando um lindo arquinho de orelhinhas de ursinho - ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce como cárie - Tomoyo me confidenciou o tema de sua coleção: "Safari". Touquinha de oncinha ou dentes de coelho? Você escolhe.

Li Syaoran se deu um chute imaginário enquanto a risada de sua vizinha permanecia a cutucar-lhe as costelas. A garota era irrecuperável e arranjar-lhe um namorado era uma missão impossível. Estúpida, estúpida aposta.

Ah, se arrependimento matasse.

.:.

Demorou uma semana para o chinês recuperar-se. O dano já estava feito e ele precisava de alguma forma convencer Sakura de que ela estaria melhor com um novo namorado. Sua melhor estratégia era, para primeiro de conversa, investigar como estava a situação de sua vizinha.

.:.

_O que ele sabia até então:_

Yukito fora a paixão platônica de Sakura desde que a garota tinha seis anos de idade.

O término foi um episódio triste e deprimente para a vizinha.

.:.

Ele já tinha informação suficiente para perceber a esquisitice de tudo aquilo.

- Como ela está tão bem? - Syaoran se viu perguntando para Tomoyo numa tarde em seu café preferido - Ele basicamente a humilhou e a deixou. Isso não faz sentido.

A estilista deixou o olhar cair para um ponto do chão e de forma automática mordeu o canto da boca. Syaoran soube ler aqueles sinais de imediato. Crescer numa casa com cinco mulheres lhe ensinara - à força - a prestar atenção nos detalhes.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa.

Aquela afirmação era bem óbvia, na realidade. Daidouji sempre sabia de tudo. Ela era o oráculo moderno em terra nipônica. Precisão assustadora.

Tomoyo misturou seu chá.

- Sabe quando Sakura dá uma escapada toda tarde com o telefone nas mãos? Bem, ela não está tentando cancelar seu plano com a operadora.

.:.

Óbvio, Li Syaoran, era óbvio.

Sakura ainda estava falando com Yukito. Por isso ela estava aparentemente tão bem. Por isso ria da ideia de namorar outra pessoa.

Sobre o motivo pelo qual Daidouji lhe oferecera tão sem resistência aquela informação… Bem, ele só podia supor que a morena realmente gostava de colocar lenha na fogueira. Talvez a vida como a jovem mais rica da cidade não a entretesse o suficiente. E ele estava ardendo naquela aposta.

Optou por ser sincero ao lidar com isso.

Resolveu perguntar para a garota diretamente.

Estavam almoçando no apartamento dela - embora não classificasse sopa de missô como um almoço. Final de mês era sempre uma tristeza: gastaram mais dinheiro do que gostariam de se lembrar com futilidades e, como usual, a última semana parecia cenário de racionamento em guerra mundial.

- Sakura, você ainda está se relacionando de alguma forma com o Yukito?

A pergunta pareceu dar um tapa na cara da Kinomoto caçula. Ela encheu a boca de sopa para não ter de respondê-lo. O que já era uma resposta em si.

Syaoran não pôde evitar que uma certa indignação inflasse seus pulmões. Uma parte de si esperava mais amor-próprio por parte de sua vizinha.

- Você está ligando para ele todos os dias! - esbaforiu - Sua idiota, não foi ele quem lhe disse que a via apenas como uma irmã mais nova?

Sakura terminou de engolir sua refeição, junto com a vaga constatação de que havia sido delatada pela Daidouji. Syaoran aguardou. A resposta veio alguns segundos depois, saindo feito um bicho comprido da boca da ex-garçonete.

- Meu coração pertence a um homem só e esse homem é Yukito.

O chinês encarou aquelas palavras por um momento, observando-as se retorcer pateticamente em cima da mesa.

Eventualmente os olhos âmbar se esbugalharam.

- Você está falando sério?

O tom quase orgulhoso com o qual ela proferiu aquilo apenas o fez ficar mais abismado e em certo sentido ele até teve vontade de rir. Uma piada!

- Sakura, ele terminou com você porque não conseguia corresponder seus sentimentos, e você está jurando lealdade amorosa a ele. É isso mesmo?

- Nós temos conversado bastante - ela retrucou, passando a brincar com o tofu de sua comida - Tem sido legal, sabe? Sinto que ainda temos uma ligação... Acho que ele só está um pouco confuso. Às vezes ele tinha essas coisas, não sabia se escolhia frango ou carne para almoçar ou se comprava uma camiseta branca ou azul. É só esperar alguns dias para ele perceber que sou o amor de sua vida.

- Certo. Então você é para ele como um prato de comida. Ou como cor de vestimentas.

- Você faz soar como se o que eu falei fosse idiota.

- Que nada, impressão sua.

Li Syaoran concluiu que seria melhor encerrar aquele papo por ali. Era óbvio que a garota ainda mantinha esperanças e desejava continuar o relacionamento com o ex-namorado. Percorreu-lhe a dúvida se deveria sentir dó da amiga ou simplesmente admitir que ela era estúpida. Sakura achava que o fato de estarem se falando significava alguma coisa, mas, para o chinês, era bem óbvio que Yukito apenas não queria ser rude.

Para onde aquilo ia levar estava bem claro para o rapaz: sua vizinha iria quebrar a cara.

E seria mais cedo do que gostaria.

.:.

Mais precisamente, cinco dias depois.

Em certa medida, aquela conversa com Sakura perturbara a vontade do rapaz em batalhar pela aposta, o que o levou a passar o restante da semana sem sequer pensar ou tocar no assunto e apenas conviver normalmente com sua vizinha. Sakura trabalhava com a parte administrativa da empresa de um familiar de Yukito (a única real vantagem de Sakura ter namorado aquele sujeito, na opinião do chinês), mas retornava ao apartamento para almoçar. Exposta a situação de precariedade alimentar da dupla naqueles tempos (não suportavam mais sopa de missô), foi quase como uma intervenção divina que conceberam a ligação de Tomoyo:

- Jantar hoje à noite, estejam decentes e me amem.

Tratava-se de um jantar de inauguração da mais nova aquisição do império Daidouji: uma galeria de arte no centro da cidade.

A notícia não poderia ter sido recebida com sorrisos maiores - e famintos.

.:.

_Como Syaoran e Sakura se prepararam para o evento daquela noite:_

- Você acha que é melhor eu usar esse vestido branco ou este aqui com o bordado preto?

Li ponderou com um dedo no queixo.

- O que der para esconder mais comidas por baixo.

High-five! Vestido preto.

.:.

Oito e meia da noite e lá estavam eles.

Yamazaki apareceu vinte minutos depois com a gravata mais ridícula do Japão. No final das contas, o que Tomoyo descrevera como um "jantarzinho com alguns convidados da minha mãe" era na realidade uma super produção com seis bandas, quinhentos convidados e DJ após a meia-noite.

- Você acha que consegue esconder isso aqui? - Syaoran gritou para ela. Segurava um champagne roubado deus sabe de onde entre os dedos.

A música estava bombando e os três amigos, já bem alimentados pelas entradas, pratos principais e sobremesas, agora se confundiam com a multidão na pista de dança. Sakura tomou a garrafa das mãos do vizinho e a estourou, dando largo gole direto do gargalo. Syaoran deu de ombros.

- Eu ia levar para casa, mas...

- Wohooooo, melhor festa de todas! - Yamazaki Takashi berrou. Aquela era a voz da embriaguez - Amo vocês, rapazes.

- Eu não sou um rapaz - Sakura o corrigiu inutilmente; Yamazaki já estava cambaleando até o bar para pegar mais um drink.

Um segundo dar de ombros pela dupla. Yamazaki ficaria bem. E então decidiram que o momento parecia conveniente para virar o restante da garrafa.

Meia hora depois, Sakura o olhou por um instante e levou um dedo a sua testa.

- Syaoran, desde quando você tem três olhos?

E ele decidiu que não haveria mais espumante para a amiga naquela noite.

- Sakura, chega de bebida para você.

Mas Tomoyo pensava diferente. A jovem Daidouji aparecera do nada em um fabuloso vestido decotado e, após praticamente virar uma dose de álcool na boca da amiga ("Sakura, querida, beba isso!"), agarrou-o pelo braço e o puxou para longe.

- Syaoran, reunião de emergência agora.

- Obrigado por arruinar a minha tentativa de salvar sua amiga de uma ressaca fenomenal amanhã - ele usou humor. Tomoyo não sorriu. Se, por um momento, Syaoran pensou que aquela seria uma noite de diversão e de fartura para eles, a expectativa seria afogada naquele momento pelos dedos pálidos da estilista.

Ela não foi cerimoniosa.

- Yukito está aqui - disse, e a bomba caiu - Acompanhado.

.:.

O diálogo que se seguiu não durou mais de um minuto:

_- Você tem certeza? De todos os lugares, por que diabos ele tinha de estar logo aqui?_

_- Yukito leiloa obras de arte._

_- Certo. Por que diabos nós estamos aqui? Por que você nos chamou para esse lugar, Tomoyo, o que a Sakura te fez?_

_- Acalme-se, chinês! O plano é o seguinte: vamos tirar Sakura daqui antes que ela veja qualquer coisa. Com sorte e pela quantidade que ela está bebendo, ela não vai se lembrar de nada amanhã, a garota tem uma memória de peixe fantástica. De todo jeito, não a deixe chegar perto da mesa de aperitivos!_

_.:._

Assim que a última sílaba deixara a boca da estilista, Sakura pulou entre eles.

- Parem de cochichar! - ordenou, e os agarrou pelo pescoço - Do que estão falando? Eu também quero sabeeeer.

Syaoran pôde ler claramente a mensagem que Daidouji lhe enviou por olhar: "Mesa de aperitivos, NÃO!". Com direito ao movimento do indicador por cima da garganta em um gesto brutal. Aquela era uma missão de vida ou morte.

- Eu já sei sobre o que é - a ex-garçonete assumiu um ar grave. Por um momento, os dois congelaram em seus lugares - A gravata do Yamazaki. Traumatizante!

- Terrível - Tomoyo concordou, e seu suspiro aliviado passou despercebido pela bêbada - Sakura, preciso ir agora para fazer o social com alguns convidados. Não chegue perto da mesa de aperitivos, ok? Um cara vomitou por lá e está terrível.

- Sem problemas, eu tenho muitos debaixo do meu vestido - ela bateu na coxa, que fez o barulho de saco plástico cheio de comida.

A cara que Tomoyo fez antes de se retirar não é possível de ser descrita em palavras.

Syaoran deu de ombros e sussurrou para Sakura:

- Ela é rica e come pratos diferentes todos os dias, nunca entenderá nosso sofrimento. Um brinde a nós!

- Ééé! - Sakura berrou. E o abraçou - Syaoran, estou muito tonta.

- Vamos lá fora, você precisa tomar um ar.

Em vários momentos da vida, cometem-se erros ao pensar nos acertos. Naquele instante, Syaoran realmente acreditava que levar Sakura à varanda seria a melhor decisão.

Uma brisa agradável alcançou seus rostos e a noite estava linda.

Exceto que a visão que tiveram não foi nada apreciável.

Porque ali estava Yukito e, pelo jeito como estava emaranhado com aquela garota, supunha-se que ela fosse sua namorada.

.:.

Sakura não disse nada. Syaoran até preferia que ela tivesse falado alguma coisa. Talvez armado um escândalo, que fosse.

O silêncio e as lágrimas que encheram os olhos verdes o mataram.

Sua vizinha o puxou de volta para a festa e de repente estavam correndo. Para a saída. Pela rua. Para o apartamento.

- Sakura - ele a segurou quando já estavam perto das escadas para casa - Fale comigo.

Pareceu milênios até a voz escapar pelo túnel da boca. Fraca. Transparente. Era a miséria em tom rouco.

- Ele já está com outra pessoa. Ele está com outra, Syaoran.

.:.

Eles não subiram para o apartamento.

Em vez disso, Syaoran a puxou para a cobertura do prédio. Sentaram-se em um dos banquinhos de ferro, gelado pelo sereno.

_- Quer saber, aquela cara que nunca para de sorrir do Yukito sempre me enervou._

_- Os sapatos dele são idiotas._

_- Ele come mais que a minha família inteira em ceia de Natal._

_- Ele era para ser meu único amor. E agora acabou._

E nem uma palavra a mais foi dita.

Os salgadinhos escondidos sob a saia do vestido foram devorados em silêncio.

.:.

É claro que ele não estava pensando nisso. Não era sádico. Sua vizinha estava sofrendo.

Mas aquele era o início de uma nova história.

A aposta estava valendo.

.:.

.:.

Olá, pessoal!

MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! ^^ Talvez vocês percebam que eu mudei um pouco a forma de escrever... Esse chap ficou menos humorístico, mas já está dando mais corpo para o desenrolar da história, que vai amadurecendo mesmo. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!

Reviews são muito muito muito apreciadas!

Beijocas!

Sayuu


End file.
